Need
by Kathy V
Summary: Eu a queria. Eu precisava dela. Agora. Depois de tudo. Provavelmente eu precisaria dela até o dia em que eu morresse. Eu só sabia de uma coisa. Eu precisava dela pra viver. Draco & Hermione


_Eu devia estar enlouquecendo._ Só isso poderia justificar meu comportamento nos últimos tempos. Era isso. Eu realmente estava louco.

"_Você está louco _"- disse uma vozinha irritante no meu cérebro. "_Você está louco por ela."_

_Não!_ Levei as mãos à cabeça, tentando encontrar uma maneira de não pensar no que eu ouvira. Eu sabia exatamente a quem a minha consciência se referia. Eu sabia quem era ela.

_Hermione Granger._

A garota que tinha se transformado em uma verdadeira obsessão para mim. Eu não queria pensar nela. Mas eu pensava. Lutava contra esse pensamento até que ele fosse embora, somente para que voltasse no segundo que me distraísse. Como se pensar nela fosse natural para mim. Mas não era, ou pelo menos não deveria ser.

Eu devia odiá-la, eu cheguei a odiá-la um dia. A amiguinha do Potter, a sabe-tudo. Eu a odiava, melhor, a desprezava. A irritante sabe-tudo que não tinha sequer o direito de ser chamada de bruxa, mas estava aqui, na melhor escola bruxa do mundo. Uma intrusa no mundo bruxo. No _meu_ mundo. Ela era inteligente? Eu também era. E ia provar que era melhor que ela, uma sangue-ruim não podia ser melhor que eu, o herdeiro dos Malfoy, pertencente à elite bruxa há tantos séculos que eu sequer podia contar.

Acho que foi aí que começou. Eu só pensava em tirar notas mais altas que as dela, responder as perguntas antes dela, enfim, ser mais inteligente. Um duelo de inteligências era algo que eu podia vencer. Mas a Granger se revelou uma ótima adversária. Ótima não, praticamente imbatível. Santo Merlin, a garota parecia engolir os livros ao invés de lê-los. Sabia os textos e as respostas de cor, cada vírgula em seu devido lugar. Era irritantemente excepcional. Não que isso tivesse diminuído meu interesse. Ao contrário, passei a observá-la com mais atenção, tentando compreender como ela conseguia ser tão boa em tudo que fazia.

Desperdicei várias horas do meu tempo na biblioteca, horas que eu podia ter passado aborrecendo o Potter ou me divertindo na Sala Comunal. Mas não estava fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas, e sim observando e espionando a Granger enquanto ela estudava e fingia não me ver. _Fingia._ Porque sempre que ela pensava que eu estava distraído, ela olhava rapidamente pra mim e voltava os olhos para o livro ainda mais rápido, como se tivesse cometido um crime hediondo.

"_Ela só estava curiosa, não confunda as coisas."- _minha consciência se manifestou mais uma vez.

Semanas depois, eu passei a reparar na absoluta concentração dela ao estudar. Como se nada pudesse ser mais importante. Vi a felicidade que ela irradiava ao ouvir um "Muito bem, Srta. Granger" dos professores ao acertar uma resposta e também como ela parecia uma criança desesperada para ver seu presente de aniversário ao levantar a mão para responder a uma pergunta. Algo simplesmente encantador, além de muito engraçado de se ver.

"Bom dia, Malfoy." - a voz suave dela interrompeu meus pensamentos, enquanto ela passava por mim no corredor, momentaneamente livre de seus dois cães de guarda, que ela chamava de amigos.

"Bom dia." – respondi, sem pensar. Eu nunca respondia a nenhuma tentativa dela de ser educada. Não era nada demais, tentei me tranqüilizar, ela só me pegara distraído.

Porém ela não estava distraída e parou no meio do caminho, surpresa:

"O que você disse?" - ela se voltou pra mim, certa de que tinha ouvido errado.

"Eu disse "_ Bom dia _", Granger. Por acaso ficou surda?"

"Claro que não. É só que..."

"É só que o quê?" – perguntei, desejando que ela desse o fora antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa idiota ou educada.

"Nada." – ela respondeu, claramente arrependida de ter dito qualquer coisa. "Não vai para sua aula de Feitiços?"

Olhei no relógio e vi o adiantado da hora.

"Merda!"- eu saí correndo para a aula. Quando cheguei na porta da sala do Prof. Flitwick, um pensamento me veio à mente.

Como ela sabia dos _meus_ horários de aula, por Merlin?!

Depois de nossa malfadada tentativa de conversa, Hermione não me dirigiu mais a palavra por uma semana, dois dias e dez horas. Se eu aprendi alguma coisa com tudo isso, foi que o tempo não melhora nada. Apenas faz você ficar mais desesperado.

Minha obsessão era como fogo. Se espalhando pelo meu corpo, fazendo com que todos os meus pensamentos fossem sobre ela. Ela estava em toda parte, o tempo todo. Quando eu acordava, via o rosto dela na minha frente. Eu a via todos os dias com seus amigos, rindo de piadas idiotas, se divertindo, fazendo seus deveres e estudando durante todo o seu tempo livre. Ela parecia estar em cada parte da minha mente. Até mesmo nos meus sonhos, ou principalmente neles. Todos os meus sonhos eram sobre uma garota de cabelos castanhos e com os olhos de avelã mais lindos que existem.

_Ela. _

Meu corpo ardia por ela. Eu precisava dela. Eu sabia disso perfeitamente. Só não sabia o porquê. Porque ela tinha se tornado tão importante pra mim, quando ela não significava nada para mim. Menos que nada. E ali estava eu em chamas. Ardendo de desejo. Desejo por ela.

Eu me peguei desejando. Desejando que eu pudesse ao menos beijá-la, uma única vez. Simplesmente para acabar com o desejo. Porque tudo se resumia a isso. Desejo. Um desejo impossível. Eu não estava acostumado a ter desejos impossíveis. Tudo que era impossível para os outros era possível para mim. Por eu ser quem sou. E ela era um desejo impossível. Mesmo para mim. Não, ela era impossível somente para mim. Por eu ser quem sou. Um Malfoy. Membro de uma família das trevas que odiava trouxas. E ela era quem era. Hermione Granger. Uma bruxa nascida trouxa.

Se eu e ela poderíamos ficar juntos? Não nessa vida. Nós não podíamos ficar juntos. Porque nós poderíamos mudar. Mas o mundo não mudaria. Meu passado e meu futuro não mudariam. Nem os dela.

Não que nós não tenhamos tido bons momentos. Como o episódio da Rosa. Não foi nada demais, só uma daquelas pequenas coisas que fazemos sem querer e que ficam marcadas na nossa memória pra sempre.

Eu estava sentado na biblioteca, como sempre. Agora percebo que quase todas as nossas conversas foram naquela biblioteca. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que eu estava realmente estudando naquele momento, não estava olhando diretamente para ela e estava razoavelmente concentrado no livro aberto na minha frente quando ela veio até mim. Semanas esperando o momento e quando ele chegou, eu estava distraído. A vida não parece muito justa.

E ela veio até mim. Carregando três livros enormes, ela sentou na cadeira em frente à minha e sorriu quando eu olhei para ela:

"As mesas estão quase todas ocupadas"- ela disse, justificando sua presença ali. Eu assenti, voltando minha atenção ao livro a minha frente. Ou pelo menos eu tentei. Alguns minutos depois que ela sentou perto de mim, meus sentidos foram invadidos pela fragrância dela. Eu inspirei fundo, inalando o cheiro suave de perfume que se desprendia dela. Isso captou a atenção dela, que olhou pra mim, curiosa:

"Por que você está cheirando o ar, Malfoy?"- ela perguntou, parecendo indecisa entre cheirar o ar também ou dizer que eu era louco.

"Eu não estou cheirando o ar"- respondi, como se ela não estivesse vendo algo óbvio no meu gesto.

"Não?! Então o que diabos você está fazendo, tendo uma crise asmática?"

Eu a encarei, sério.

"Claro que não. Só estou tentando descobrir qual é o seu perfume. Não é minha culpa se ele invadiu o meu nariz."

Ela me encarou, analisando se acreditava em mim ou ignorava os absurdos que eu dizia. Decidiu pela primeira opção.

"Você que saber como eu cheiro."

"É um bom perfume."- eu me justifiquei. "Eu gostei dele."

"Não é um perfume."- ela respondeu. "Sou só eu."

Eu sorri para ela. Ela arregalou os olhos em resposta. Eu nunca sorria pra ela. Aproveitei o silêncio dela pra me aproximar um pouco mais.

"Ainda assim eu gosto"- ela não pareceu perceber que eu tinha me aproximado o suficiente para sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Inalei o aroma doce, fascinante como sua dona.

Eu pude ver os pêlos do braço dela se arrepiando enquanto eu sussurrava:

"Você cheira a rosas."

"Rosas?" – ela sussurrou de volta, os olhos encontrando os meus.

"Rosas. Você sabe, uma flor, tem vários tipos, branca, vermelha..." – eu não resisti a um gracejo.

"Eu não cheiro a rosas. Ninguém nunca me disse isso antes."

"Bem, eu não sei quanto aos outros, mas você cheira a rosas pra mim." – com um movimento de varinha, uma rosa apareceu entre meus dedos. Eu a ofereci pra ela.

Hermione olhou para a rosa, os olhos dela suaves ao ver a flor e ela sorriu.

"Obrigada."

"Só lembre do que eu te disse." – eu pedi, antes de sair dali, atrasado pra minha aula de Transfiguração.

Não foi um grande momento. Um dos mais bonitos, verdade. Mas eu não daria tanta importância a ele se ela não tivesse sorrido. Eu adorava o sorriso dela. Ainda adoro. Ela sempre fica encantadora quando sorri. Tão perfeita que até mesmo as flores mais bonitas sentiriam inveja dela se pudessem vê-la sorrindo. Se eu pudesse escolher, só a teria visto sorrindo. Mas eu a vi chorando também.

Duas semanas depois do sorriso, vieram as lágrimas. Se eu soubesse quanta incerteza e sofrimento eu traria para ela, eu teria me afastado. Mentira. Eu nunca teria sido capaz de me afastar dela, nem mesmo se eu a tivesse ferido de morte. Longe dela eu não era eu mesmo.

Quando eu a vi chorando, pensei que não tinha nada a ver com suas lágrimas, mais tarde soube que na verdade eu tinha sido a causa da briga que as provocara. Eu e minha rosa. Mas na época, eu não sabia disso ainda.

Eu vinha andando, saindo de uma aula chatíssima de Adivinhação. Minha mente estava longe, estava nela. Vinha tão distraído que só percebi que tinha mais alguém no corredor quando esse alguém esbarrou em mim.

"Ei! Olhe por..." – minha reclamação se perdeu quando eu vi quem tinha esbarrado em mim.

_Ela_. E ela estava chorando.

"Hermione, o que aconteceu?" – eu perguntei, alarmado. Nunca a tinha visto chorando e a visão das lágrimas dela me fazia sentir uma angústia quase insuportável.

"Desculpe, Draco, eu não vi você."- ela enxugou as lágrimas.

"Tudo bem." – eu respondi, rápido demais. Ainda não tinha me recuperado do que eu tinha visto. "Porque você estava chorando?"

Ela olhou nos meus olhos.

"Porque eu sou estúpida. Mas você já sabia disso, não sabia?"

Depois ela me disse que tinha sido estúpida o bastante para se apaixonar por mim. Por isso brigara com o Weasley. Mas eu ainda não sabia disso.

"Hermione." – eu pronunciei cada sílaba o mais devagar que pude." Você não é estúpida. Irritante, sim. Às vezes é insuportavelmente arrogante. Mas você nunca poderia ser estúpida."

Ela olhou intensamente nos meus olhos, e parecia que ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, sorriu e me agradeceu.

"Obrigada. Por me dizer isso. Não esperava isso de você."

Eu sabia disso. Nem eu esperava aquilo de mim. Eu não era conhecido por ser gentil e educado com as pessoas. Não que isso significasse que eu não sabia ser assim. Apenas não achava necessário. Mas com ela era natural ser gentil. Tão natural como respirar.

Esse foi outro bom momento. Exceto pelas lágrimas. Eu sempre odiei vê-la chorando e na verdade, eu só a vi chorando duas vezes. Naquele dia e em outro dia, uma eternidade depois. Dois momentos de tortura para mim, vendo-a sofrer sem poder fazer nada. Já disse que a vida não é justa? Não tem problema, digo novamente. _A vida não é justa._

Mas nenhum momento foi tão bom como o que ainda estava por vir. Quando tudo ficou claro entre nós. Grandes momentos sempre estão relacionados a pequenas coisas, alguém disse. Verdade. Nosso melhor momento começou com uma discussãozinha besta. Podia não ter sido nada. Mas se um dia, eu tiver que escolher uma única lembrança para manter comigo vou escolher essa. Quando tudo ficou claro.

Eu disse que ela dominava meu corpo, mas não mencionei minha mente ainda, acho. Bem, ela dominava minha mente também. Naqueles tempos, nada em mim estava sob o meu controle.

Meu corpo ardia em chamas. Minha mente... Minha mente era como um barco perdido em uma tempestade. Nada estava em seu devido lugar. Meus sentimentos estavam enlouquecidos, lutando contra a minha razão. Eu a queria, não, eu i_ precisava/i_ dela. Mas eu não podia tê-la. Até mesmo minha razão não estava mais funcionando direito. Meu corpo clamava por ela, meu coração gritava o nome dela e minha mente, que era minha última esperança, minha única esperança de voltar à realidade, caiu por ela. Minha mente estava gritando também. Era difícil resistir a isso.

Eu levantei meus olhos da mesa da biblioteca e lá estava ela. Olhando pra mim com uma expressão confusa no olhar. Eu olhei nos olhos dela. Por um instante, eu tive a impressão, ou a alucinação de que ela via minha necessidade dela e ela entendia isso. Eu não sei dizer. Talvez tenha sido só loucura minha. Também não sei dizer quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, nos encarando. Mas de repente ela revirou os olhos e andou diretamente até mim:

"Qual é o problema?"

"Hã?" – eu murmurei, confuso.

"Você. Olhando pra mim todo o tempo desde que eu cheguei aqui. Qual é o problema?"

Eu sorri. Então ela também estava olhando pra mim todo esse tempo.

"Eu não estava olhando pra você" – eu respondi, em um tom de voz tão frio que deixaria meu pai orgulhoso.

"Não?! Francamente, Draco! Você estava me olhando tão fixo que eu quase não pude me concentrar no que eu fazia!"

"Você não teria como saber. A não ser que você estivesse olhando pra mim, também."

Ela ficou vermelha. E eu soube que era verdade. Ela _ estava _olhando pra mim.

"Você está certo. Eu estava olhando pra você." – ela disse, a contragosto. "Mas foi você quem começou isso"

"Muito maduro de sua parte, Hermione."- eu recriminei o comportamento infantil dela.

"Você não é nada maduro. Por que estava olhando pra mim?"

Eu fiquei calado, olhando pra ela. Como eu poderia dizer a ela que eu simplesmente não pude tirar os olhos dela? Eu tinha que mentir.

"Eu não estava olhando pra você. Eu só estava distraído."

Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas não disse nada. Ela respirou fundo e então disse:

"Me desculpe. Isso foi ridículo." – ela ficou ainda mais vermelha. " Eu não devia ter interrogado você desse jeito. Você deveria poder olhar pra qualquer lugar sem ser interrogado sobre isso. Me desculpe." – ela se levantou rapidamente.

Eu segurei a mão dela, impedindo-a de se afastar. Eu deveria deixá-la ir, mas não podia deixá-la pensar que era idiota. Não quando i_ eu /i _era o idiota.

Ela congelou onde ela estava quando eu a toquei. Eu dei a ela o meu melhor sorriso. Isso pareceu deixá-la meio distraída e eu pude falar:

"Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu realmente estava olhando pra você."

"Mas você disse..."

"Eu estava distraído. Por você. Você estava me distraindo."

"Desculpe"

"Não peça desculpas. Não é sua culpa. É minha culpa."

Ela parecia incerta sobre se deveria ou não me perguntar alguma coisa. Mas ela sempre fora uma garota muito curiosa.

"Porque você estava me observando?"

"Eu não sei." – eu respondi, com sinceridade. "Eu só… me peguei te observando muito nos últimos tempos"

Ela me olhava, completamente surpresa.

"Eu..."

"Eu sei." – Eu a interrompi. "É estranho pra você me ouvir dizendo isso, não é?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"É estranho pra mim dizer algo assim, também. Especialmente pra você." – ela deu um passo pra trás e eu continuei a falar rapidamente. "Você sabe, nós não somos exatamente amigos. Nem muito próximos."

"Eu sei."- ela concordou, se aproximando um pouco de mim." Nós não costumamos ser..."

"Obcecados?"

Ela revirou os olhos, como se estivesse pedindo paciência a Merlin.

"Gentis um com o outro."

"Eu não estou sendo gentil com você, Hermione."- eu a cortei, cansado de tentar explicar indiretamente.

"Não?"

"Não. Eu estou obcecado por você. Eu estou louco por você." - e então eu a beijei.

O beijo dela também era como fogo. Incendiava meus sentidos e transformava o resto do mundo em cinzas. Meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas por ela. Rapidamente, minhas mãos estavam na cintura dela, puxando-a de encontro ao meu corpo. As mãos dela seguiram o exemplo das minhas e se enroscaram em meus cabelos, com uma urgência quase tão grande quanto a minha.

Eu agradeci a Merlin pela biblioteca estar vazia, assim ninguém podia ver o quanto nós mentíamos pra nós mesmos. Anos nos desprezando mutuamente e lá estávamos nós, um nos braços do outro como se o mundo fosse acabar se nós nos afastássemos.

Mas nós nos afastamos. Ela foi a primeira a se afastar na verdade. Hoje penso se isso não seria um aviso do que estaria por vir.

"Uau!"- ela ainda tentava respirar normalmente. "Isso foi..." – ela respirou fundo. "Inacreditável."

"Um beijo é inacreditável? De que planeta você veio mesmo?" – eu não pude conter o gracejo.

Ela olhou pra mim com o mesmo olhar que dirigia aos primeiranistas quando eles aprontavam algo. O olhar reprovador. E eu posso dizer que se eu não tivesse um nome e uma reputação pra zelar, teria fugido daquele olhar sem pensar duas vezes. Hermione realmente podia assustar as pessoas quando queria. Pobres primeiranistas... E eu pensava que eu era o pior pesadelo deles depois do Snape.

"Um beijo entre nós." - ela continuou, séria. "Isso é inacreditável. Nós... bem, nós não somos o par perfeito, tipo, feitos um para o outro, nem nada disso. Nós não deveríamos estar nos beijando."

"Mas nós nos beijamos." – eu sorri. E meu sorriso realmente parecia ter o poder de encantá-la porque ela simplesmente ficou ali, olhando pra mim.

"Bem..." – ela tentou fugir do que nós tínhamos feito.

Eu a encarei, sério agora.

"Hermione..."

Ela mordeu o lábio. Droga, ela estava _ponderando _. Eu me irritei ao perceber isso. Ela estava_ nos_ ponderando! Analisando os prós e os contras. Eu tinha passado muito tempo observando-a pra conseguir identificar quando ela estava ponderando sobre alguma coisa. Nesse caso, sobre nós.

"Sim, nós nos beijamos." - ela sorriu, depois de ponderar tudo perfeitamente, como sempre. "Mas por quê? Você disse alguma coisa antes..."

"Eu disse que estou louco por você."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa.

"O mundo acabou hoje?"

Eu revirei os olhos. Definitivamente, ela não era boa com gracejos.

"Não. Se o mundo tivesse acabado, eu juro que já teria assassinado você."

"Por favor, não seja tão drástico. Eu só estava checando. Não é todo dia que eu ouço você dizer que está louco por mim. Pensei que tinha morrido e não sabia."

"Eu ainda não matei você, então você está viva."

"Santo Merlin! Você disse que gosta de mim!"

"Não!" – eu gritei, rápido demais. Mas percebi a inutilidade do meu gesto. Não era possível que eu fosse louco por ela sem sequer gostar dela. Era óbvio que ela ia chegar a essa conclusão. "Eu não sei... Ok, talvez eu goste."

Ela sorriu, radiante.

"Hoje é um dia histórico. Draco Malfoy gosta de uma t... gosta de_ mim._

Eu me senti estúpido agora. E se ela não gostasse de mim? E se ela não me quisesse? Ela tinha o seu querido Ron Weasley que ia atrás dela pra todos os lugares que nem um cachorrinho, e se ela o escolhesse ao invés de mim? Mas era hora de arriscar tudo.

"Eu gosto de você. Eu_ preciso_ de você. E você? O que você sente por mim?"

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu..."– ela tentou começar. "Ok. Draco, eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas eu... Eu gosto de você."- ela sussurrou. "Sempre gostei de você." - os dedos dela tocaram meu rosto e eu senti a pele dela contra a minha.

A pele dela era fria contra a minha, enquanto me tocava. Ou talvez eu estivesse ardendo contra o toque dela. O toque mágico dela, que me fazia esquecer o resto do mundo.

Depois disso, nós estávamos juntos. Não publicamente, é claro, porque ela não queria aborrecer os amigos e porque eu queria ter tempo de preparar meus pais. Nós tínhamos decidido preparar o terreno antes de contar pra todo mundo. Nós não, ela. Ela odiava magoar as pessoas. Exceto a mim, é claro. Eu ainda tenho as marcas de nossas brigas, quando ela jogava os primeiros livros que via em mim. Engraçado como sempre eram os mais pesados. Eu não sabia de onde ela tirava forças pra jogá-los contra mim.

E ela sempre me deixava louco. Ela era minha tempestade pessoal, mexendo com os meus sentimentos. Me enlouquecendo quando me deixava furioso durante nossas brigas ou enfeitiçado quando ela olhava diretamente em meus olhos, nos jardins, longe de tudo e de todos e sussurrava " Eu amo você".

E em todas as manhãs, ela aparecia no Salão Principal com uma rosa nas mãos. De todas as cores, brancas, azuis, amarelas, vermelhas, rosas... E ela sabia que eu a amava. Sabia que ela era a minha Rosa, como o aroma que ela exalava pra mim.

Hermione, minha tempestade pessoal.

Eu nunca estive tão feliz.

Mas eu sabia que não duraria pra sempre. O que nos separou? Aquela guerra. A maldita guerra. Eu lutei pelo meu lado e ela pelo dela. O meu lado perdeu, mas matou muitos do lado dela. Muitos mesmo.

Lupin, Snape, que era um deles, não um dos nossos, afinal. Tonks, Moody e todo o clã Weasley. Ou ao menos eu pensei que todos tivessem morrido.

Ron voltou da guerra, torturado, desesperançoso, triste, quase insano. Ele a amava. E ela sempre gostou dele. Não amava. Mas gostava. _Gostava muito_.

Dois meses depois dele ter sido resgatado pelo que sobrou da Ordem, ela disse que nós tínhamos que ter uma conversa séria. E eu soube que tinha acabado.

"Me perdoe. " – ela disse, quase chorando. "Mas eu não posso deixá-lo desse jeito. Ele precisa de mim. Não tem mais ninguém. Só a mim."

E eu sabia que era verdade. Todo o clã Weasley estava morto. _Todos eles _. O único que sobrevivera, para minha tristeza e ódio, era o único que deveria estar morto. Mas ele não estava.

Eu não podia pedir para ela abandoná-lo. Para ficar comigo. Só porque nós nos amávamos. Não era por amor. Ela devia aquilo a ele. Ou ela acreditava que devia. E eu não pude fazer nada a não ser esperar e assistir enquanto ela me deixava, levando minha vida com ela.

Tudo estava acabado depois disso. Ela me deixou, tempos depois se casou com ele. Eu casei com Astoria Greengrass, uma garota que gostava de mim, mas não gostava muito, o que era ótimo para nós dois. Eu tive um filho, Scorpius. E fiz uma promessa a ele. Meu filho seria feliz. Mais feliz do que eu pude ser, ao menos. Se dependesse de mim, ele seria a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo.

Quando eu fui levar meu Scorpius a Estação King's Cross para o primeiro dia dele em Hogwarts, eu a vi. Ela também estava com sua criança. Uma garota. Ela parecia ser quase idêntica a mãe. Parecia ser tão inteligente quanto ela e seria tão linda quanto ela, um dia. Achei melhor avisar a meu filho para ficar longe daquela garota.

Eu amei a Hermione, e fui muito feliz. Mas minha vida acabou quando ela se foi. Eu não ia permitir que a filha dela fizesse o mesmo com o meu filho. Porque ela também tinha o seu Ron Weasley. O filho do Potter, James.

Ginny também não tinha morrido na guerra, ela foi encontrada vagando pelas florestas dois meses depois do casamento do irmão. Ela se casou com seu Potter e teve três filhos. Hermione me viu e congelou no mesmo lugar. Então ela ainda me amava, como eu a amava, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. A filha dela a chamou:

"Mãe, nós vamos chegar tarde demais."

E ela respondeu:

"Não, Rose, nós não vamos."

E ela olhou pra mim.

_ Rose_. A filha dela tinha o nome pelo qual eu a chamava. Para lembrá-la de nós.

Eu sorri. Meu coração batia mais forte agora. Todas as lembranças voltaram à tona assim que eu ouvi aquele nome. Rose. Como o aroma dela.

Eu olhei para o meu Scorpius, ele observava a Rose. Hermione parecia gostar disso. Se ela gostava, eu sabia que apesar do aviso que eu dei ao Scorpius, eu acabaria permitindo.

"Deixe eles tentarem" – eu vi os lábios dela formando a frase, sem som. "E o pai dela?" – eu perguntei, da mesma forma que ela.

Ela prendeu uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara e moveu os lábios:

"Ele me deve isso. Por nós."

"Por nós." – eu repeti.

Ela sorriu enquanto nós colocamos nossos filhos juntos no trem. Ela estava sozinha, como eu. Eu me aproximei dela quando as crianças já tinham ido embora:

"Oi, Hermione."

"Oi, Draco. É bom ver você."

Depois de uns minutos de conversa fiada, ela foi embora. E eu fiquei ali, pensando em como nós éramos idiotas. Porque nós tínhamos voltado ao começo.

Eu a queria. Eu precisava dela. Agora. Depois de tudo. Provavelmente eu a desejaria e precisaria dela até o dia em que eu morresse. Provavelmente nesse dia eu precisaria dela comigo. E eu sabia que ela estaria lá se eu pedisse a ela pra estar. Porque nós ainda nos amávamos. Mas eu não pediria. Porque nós perdemos a nossa chance. Porque nós nunca tivemos uma chance. E eu sempre soube disso.

Mas talvez... Talvez... Outros pudessem ter a nossa chance.


End file.
